mediatextsfandomcom-20200213-history
Uge 45
Subbranding på internettet - Schultz Hansen 2003 Hovedpointe: Massekommunikationen afløses af en massekultur (en masse afsendere kommunikerer til én modtager), hvilket betyder at virksomheder må sprede sine aktiviteter gennem subbranding. Citat: I stedet vil kommunikationen blive struktureret omkring modtagerne, som hver især har en eller flere "hjemmets sider", fyldt med lige præcis det indhold, de har brug for..." Søgeord: Subbranding, massekultur og eksploderet branding Internettet som loyalitetsskaber- Andersen og Lindstrøm 1998 Hovedpointe: Loyalitet er et begreb, der er blevet mere interessant fordi virksomheder er meget afhængige af deres loyale kunder. Dette ses bl.a. fordi 5% af en virksomheds kunder står for mere end 50% af profitten, se s. 116. Derfor er det interessant at undersøge og forstå de loyale kunder. Loyalitet er noget der skal opbygges for bunder, og er ikke noget man kan købe sig til. Citat: "Sand loyalitet er hævet over rationalitet og købmandsagtig snusfornuft", s. 119 Søgeord: USP (unique selling points, s''hare og brand loyality'' (en erkendelse af, at den typiske forbruger har et accepteret sæt af produkter at vælge ud fra - ikke et produkt som tidligere) og fortrolighed. Brand Meaning Negotiation and the Role of the Online Community: A Mini Case Study'Broderick 2003 Hovedpointe: Brugere af communities spiller en afgørende rolle i betydningsdannelsen af et brand. Et brand kan bestå af flere communities, der tildeler brandet forskellig betydning fx Mini cooper eksemplet. Mange brand communities opstår ud fra loyale fans. Citat: ''"Consumers also play an active role in the meaning creation", s. 76 Søgeord: Brand community, symbolic interactionism og online research '''Company Branding and Company Storytelling Christensen 2002 Hovedpointe: Artiklen beskriver et integreret perspektiv på corporate branding. Hovedformålet er at modbevise, at det ikke er muligt at kombinere de forskellige brand processer og arbejde med dem som én. Artiklen taler altså for et samlet syn på branding. Citat: "we define corporate branding af the continued, integrated business-, organisation- and communication process where a stakeholder differentiates the company by virtue of the fact that it shows core values and stories it lives and offers the world through relations, product and communication" '' Søgeord: Integrated corporate branding, storytelling og image '''Den åbne sandhed' Dinesen 2008 Hovedpointe: Handler om kollektiv intelligens. Kollektiv intelligens er når en gruppe samles om at løse et overordnet problem ud fra hver deres individuelle indsats. Citat: "Samtidig er en ny virkelighed ved at tage over. En virkelighed hvor graden af troværdighed er lige med placeringen i søgemaskinen." Søgeord: Kollektiv intelligens, social software og consumer driven content Hvordan beslutter forbrugeren sig? Dinesen 2008 Hovedpointe: Handler om kommunikativ effekt og beregningen af effekt. Mange virksomheder vælger deres medie uden en bagvedliggende teori. Mediet valget bør være betinget af to forhold: 1. Den ønskede brand strategi 2. Målet for kampagnen Citat: "Hvis man hele tiden ser nøje på, hvordan responsen er i de medier der bruges og hvis man overvåger, hvor kommunikationseffekten og relevansen er størst, er der mulighed for hele tiden at forbedre kommunikationen." Søgeord: Kommunikativ effekt, GRP (grundforudsætning, opmærksomhed og awareness) og CLT (customer lifetime value. Category:Uge 45